so many ways to kiss
by golden-issa123
Summary: Summary: kai finds a site on the internet that shows datings tips, downright 100 ways on how to kiss. It shocks him, especially when his love Bryan wants to experience some out with him.  Bryan X kai  yaoi - idiotic excuses of kisses


So many ways to kiss

Summary: kai finds a site on the internet that shows datings tips, downright 100 ways on how to kiss. It shocks him, especially when his love Bryan wants to experience some out with him. [Bryan X kai] yaoi - idiotic excuses of kisses

Heya guys! Something I found after googling "How to kiss" (WHICH BTW WAS AN ACCIDENT OTL ) anyways..Internet is a scary place xD remember that kids 3

enjoy

* * *

Kai yawned as he laid on the sofa inside his house with his laptop in front of him.

"Man! I need a hobby, as much freetime as I've had since the last tournament" He though for himself. The next tournament wasn't before 6 years, seeing it would take a lot of effort gaining back the money and the whole stadium after Brooklyn and Tyson blew it up and away..

But he had at least managed to spend some time with his lover Bryan, not as in love doves going into romantic restaurants and watching the sunset from on top of the hill. More like, ruthless sex in the backseat of a stolen car after speed driving from the police. Yeah, Bryan was a different kind of lover. At first Kai wanted a caring and tender boyfriend, starting with Rei. But they both found out it was too complicating, seeing Rei was such a traditional and mature adult…Kai on the other hand liked to rebel once in a while, so their relationship turned into more of a mother-son complex.

Kai however turned his eyes forwards Bryan, who was so alike Kai it was scary! But Kai liked it, no he loved it! The feeling unpredictableness(1) from the older teen, the feeling of always being in trouble when being with him, the feeling of no needs for being polite and having manners (cause no matter what the Hiwatari name said, Kai knew he was never a please and thank you guy) and the most pleasurable feeling of Bryan's sex methods…Kai had to admit, Bryan was kinky god when it came to sex, and he loved it.

Kai's eyes opened a little as he saw a link on one of the websites he was searching, it said the band "Kiss" was having a concert near their place this month.

"Hey, Bryan must be liking Kiss, I can tell him when he gets home about it" Kai told himself as he clicked on the link, however it took forever to load into the damn site. Kai sweat-dropped.

"C'mon you piece of crap I don't have all eternity!" he yelled at it, and slammed his knuckles into the tastature. Ironically enough the site came up in less than a second.

"hehe, never put me on a patience-test" Kai smirked to himself, however his smirk turned into a confused emotion as the site he came into was totally different from what the link had told him.

"100 ways on how to kiss your lover?" kai read the title, sitting up in the sofa as the title sank into his brain.

The next thing he heard was a slam from the door into the house. Of course, Bryan was home.

"Oh shit.." Kai turned his arrow at the X box, but it took a billion years for the stupid computer to get the message. In that time, Bryan had made it into the livingroom, finding kai stressing out on the computer…Again. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Kai baby, don't kill the laptop, you know it doesn't go faster if you turn it into a boxing bag" Bryan smirked, as he sat behind his smaller lover and put him between his legs. Kai was so small compared to Bryan he looked almost like a toddler in-between the older one's embrace.

"You do it all the time" Kai said, feeling out of control when bryan approached behind him.

"…True…Anyways, what are you looking at, or raging at?" Bryan asked, as he leaned over the smaller teen to see what he was on. He blinked his eyes as he saw, behind the "you want to close all the tabs?" Box some kind of blog that had the title of "100 ways to kiss your lover". Bryan speechless took the mouse away from Kai's hands and clicked the "no" Option.

"so, you need to check up on the internet to find a way to kiss me?" Bryan asked, smirking down at his lover. Kai blushed bright crimson but glared up at the other one.  
"N-no, it was an accident! I was gonna look up on the band Kiss and..yeah..here I am" Kai tried to explain, but the embarrassment was too much to handle.

Bryan however didn't pay attention to the younger one, he just read from the site they were looking at.

He smirked as he got an idea, reaching out on the table to bring in a candy drop that was in the bowl at the center of the table. While Kai was rambling on trying to find an excuse, Bryan sat kai in a position so they were facing each other. Kai gave Bryan a confused look, tilting his head to the side with the most adorable eyes and blinked up at the older teen. Bryan put the candy in his mouth and put both of his hands on Kai's face, bringing it closer. When their lips touched, Bryan prided Kai's lips open and pushed the candy inside his mouth, giving Kai a taste of the sweetness. Kai blushed as he felt the sweetness enter his mouth, as well as his lips were attacked to Bryan's. Kai closed his eyes in a slow motion, running his hands up Bryan's chest, keeping them on the older teen's chest. Bryan smirked against the kiss and sucked back the candy, sharing it between their mouths so they were sharing the candy. When it was just a small bite left, Kai smirked as he sucked it back into his own mouth, swallowing it down. Bryan pouted playfully, however put his arms around the smaller teen, making Kai laugh a little.

"What was that?" Kai asked

"No. 12 on the kissing list thing. Seemed kinda interesting" Bryan said, winking forwards Kai in a suggestive scary way. It sent Kai chills down his spine.

"Okay, what more is there to find then?" Kai pulled the computer on his lap and let his lover look over his shoulder.

Kai was actually too afraid to try any of the 'new methods', seeing some of them were kinda scary and…Just plain stupid. Bryan on the other hand, was an experimenter, and right now he saw so many opportunities on how to ravish the younger one's mouth. Bryan turned Kai around, being careful at the laptop, and placed his lips carefully at Kai's. The bluenette wondered what kiss Bryan had chosen now. Bryan smirked as he bit down on both his and Kai's tongue, drawing out blood. Kai gasped, however was held back in place so he could taste his own blood mixed with Bryan's.

No. 6, vampire kiss.

Kai wasn't a big fan of blood, but having it mixed in his mouth along with Bryan's tongue and saliva was..Different, in a scary way.

Some minutes later they pulled away from each other, Kai noticed some of the saliva had spilled out from their mouths and fallen on the laptop, he scoffed.

"You can lick that up, idiot" Kai said, giving Bryan a smirk, who gladly obeyed.

Kai reached back for the computer, however Bryan slapped away his hands, and put the laptop on the table – closed. Kai gave him a funny look.

"That's just for amateurs, let's kiss for real" Kai blushed deeply as Bryan pushed him back on the sofa and crawled on top of him. Kai knew Bryan was a brilliant kisser, in so many ways. He wasn't going to disappoint him that's for sure.

END

* * *

For some reason my stories gets shorter and shorter...OH WELL. EVERYBODY STARTS SOMEWHERE

Sorry it was only 2 "exotic" kisses D the rest was actually just idiotic stuff for just-married couples I guess..I mean, scuba-diving kiss? Pretend your underwater on your room and swim up to your lover

WTF? 8D Life is crazy

Anyways, review?


End file.
